


Wake Me Up

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, panic attacks on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire may be a hero.<br/>But like every movie, there has to be a villain.</p><p>And she's the broken mastermind with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Second fan fiction, guys!!!!  
> Enjoy and happy reading!

Survival. 

It's not very easy, of course.  
She may be someone's hero, but she's the villain, too. She's a Disney movie with a twist. 

But, like every character, she still has to get back to work. And for her, work means interviews and t.v. talks and jobs and dinos and... and Jurassic World. 

\------------

She's at a meeting, listening to some self proclaimed "scientist" talk about the possibilities of a dinosaur escaping Isla Nublar. It's boring, she has to admit, but she's usually in favor of a good debate. 

Papers are passed around and she's face-to-face with the most realistic sketch of a t-rex that she's ever encountered. Saliva fills her mouth at a steady rate, forcing her to swallow.  
Forces her limbs to turn the page. Convinces her eyes to read the words. 

She's somewhere between space and oblivion when her finger pricks the side of the brochure she's holding, giving her middle finger a sting. She looks down.

"Ms. Dearing? Are you.. are you flicking me off?" The IGen agent asks her. The others chuckle and snicker and laugh. All they see is a finger, stained with droplets of blood. But delusions really won't leave her alone. 

Blood. Teeth. Dinosaurs. But the blood, oh, the blood. The sickly-sweet stuff is everywhere. Dripping off of Zara's face, blooming over Owen's pale body, off of the I-rex's teeth. And she couldn't save them. No, this was all her fault. Why more teeth? Why modify? Why.....? She can't breathe. No air, no oxygen, none. She falls off her chair and hits her head, but who cares, she can't breathe, can't breathe, can't.

She's trembling and sweating and shaking like a rag doll. Clamping her hands over her ears, she screeches and digs her nails so far into her flesh that she draws blood. But she still hears the deafening roar of the Indominus rex. It won't stop, can't stop, and she thinks that this may be the end. And she still can't breathe.

And then a steady hand is placed on her shoulder. Arms are wrapped around her clammy frame, pulling her towards another body. But the roaring in her ears doesn't stop. She still can't breath.

"Claire! Hey, it's me, it's Owen."  
She hears his voice and shakes her head, because she swears that she just saw him dead.  
"It's, okay, Claire. We're okay. But now you gotta breathe for me. Okay?"  
Someone's rubbing small circles on her back, hugging her. Her lungs still won't reply.  
"Shh... Claire, just breathe. It will help, but you have to actually breathe."  
She gulps in air then, fast, because all she wants is for the blood to end.

Slowly, after what seemed like an eternity, she lifts her trembling hands of her bloody ears. She can breathe, finally, but the sent and sound and vision of blood still lingers. 

She can't feel it when someone lifts her up bridal style. She can't feel it when she's placed in the backseat of a taxi. She can't feel it when someone lays her down and crawls in next to her and pulls her to them.  
Claire doesn't feel it when Owen takes her hand. She knows it happened because she sees their entwined fingers and Owen's face, pursed and worried. She grabs a hold of his shirt, and twists the fabric in her hand.

"I'm broken," Claire whispers and looks up at Owen, but doesn't see him. All she sees is blur.  
"Claire...." He stars, but doesn't finish. She's not broken, but the cloud of guilt that this is all her fault weights her down. He would do anything to take of her guilt.  
Claire shakes her head and snuggles up to his chest. She's broken, and that was something that Owen would have to respect. She's a flimsy paper torn into a billion pieces and can't be remade.  
Owen smiles sadly, and kisses her forehead.  
"Well, then, let's be broken together."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good, bad?
> 
> Feel free to give constructive feedback!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> I have a small question for those willing to answer.
> 
> Is there something you guys would like me to write about? I'm multi-fandom, (listed below) so y'all can just send in requests!
> 
> My Fandoms-  
> -The hunger games  
> -Divergent  
> -Agents of SHIELD/avengers=anything marvel  
> -Jurassic World/Park  
> Aand -Percy Jackson
> 
>  
> 
> ,


End file.
